Astray Heir
by Cielois
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was always the calm and cool yet mischievous type. And as a orphaned boy, that was exactly normal. Of course, he had no knowledge of parents, but he somehow was able to live on his life peacefuly. With the help of his pocket picking ablility... Little did he know, he was not on the levels of a mere orphan. Not at all. Ciel x Alois/Orphan Au/YAOI/Mature/Oc's? Maybe.
1. Prologue

Prologue .:: Astray Heir

* * *

"I knew all the rules, but the rules did not know me" - C.P Ciel Alexander Phantomhive

* * *

**Summary -** Ciel Phantomhive was always the calm and cool yet mischievous type. And as a orphaned boy, that was exactly normal. Of course, he had no knowledge of parents, but he somehow was able to live on his life peacefully. With the help of his pocket picking abilities... Little did he know, he was not on the levels of a mere orphan. Not at all.

* * *

The dungeon was a miserable place. Light was scarce and flickered from the torches bottled onto the stone walls. Foul-smelling water dripped inside from the moat circling the place above. Large rats chased each other across the floor searching for food. This was no place for a royal - high - class - top - butler, yet one was in such a place Anyways.

It was just past midnight, and all was quiet except for the occasional rustle of a chain. Through the heavy silence a single set of footsteps echoed throughout the halls as someone climbed down the spiral steps into the dungeon. A young looking man emerged down the steps dressed head-to-toe in a long emerald cloak. He cautiously made his way past the row of cells, sparking the interest of the prisoners inside, whom thought that the cloaked man was coming down to rescue them from their crimes. With every step he took, his pace became slower and slower, and his heart beat faster and faster, contrasting movements from each other. The prisoners where arranged according to crime they had made. The deeper he walked into the dungeon, the crueler and more dangerous the criminals had became. His sights were set on the cell at the very end of the hall, where a prisoner of special interest was being watched by a large private guard. The young lad had come to deliver a message along with a personal task in mind that he wished to get answers of. The task was simple, really. But it consumed his thoughts every single day, kept him lying awake most nights and was the only thing he dreamed about with the little sleep he managed. Only one person could give him the answer he needed, and that person was on the other side of the prison bars ahead.

"I wish to see..." he paused for a moment, hesitating to say his name, but continued on with a certain gesture "...him"

"I apologize, but no one is allowed to see him," the royal guard said, almost amused by the request "I'm on strict orders from the royal family."

The man lowered his hood, and revealed his face. In an instant, the guard's eyes filled with mere shock. Underneath the revealed hood, had been an unknown object, which did not even slightly stir from the force of removing the hood by it's user. His face contained mature features, his dark blue eyes glinting with slight silver and navy colors within them, mysterious as like the night it's self. His hair was a bit contrast from the eye color, the neat royal cut, a bit shaggy from wearing the hood for the few moments, the hair's color was that of a lake at midnight, completely filled with different colors of blue on every strand, of course it still somehow pulled off the look, it didn't look strange at all, more like a beautiful colorful sight. This certain lad's face was known throughout the kingdom - no the whole land. Of course, the story hidden beyond the looks was completely unknown.

"Y-your Majesty!" The guard yelled in shock. It was utterly unexpected for the king of - to be here. "Please forgive me!" The guard pleaded soon after from his shock. He quickly bent into an overly pronounced bow. "I wasn't expecting anyone from the palace to visit tonight."

"No apology necessary," he said his face kept in a black and white unreadable expression. "But please, do not speak of my presence, or you will obtain a great punishment." He warned the guard.

"O-of course, your Highness." The guard agreed, nodding.

The 20 year old looking highness stared through the bars, waiting for them to be raised, but the guard hesitated.

"Are you certain that you want to go in there, Your Highness...?" The guard questioned. "There's no telling what he's capable of doing, after that night..." The guard trailed off.

"Let me in." The royal one spoke, in a completely serious voice. "That's an order."

The guard gulped, his golden locks shifting once he lifted the rather large circular hidden leaver which slowly pulled the cell bars sky-wards. The man took a deep breath and continued past them, his cloak trailing behind with the force of air against it. Journeying through a longer, darker hallway where a series of bars and barriers were raised and then lowered after he walked past them. Finally, he reached the end of the hall, the last set of bars was raised, and he stepped into the cell. The prisoner was a messy pitch black haired man, with pale bruised skin, and brown eyes whom had the illusion of being bloody red. He had a unsatisfied frown worn upon his face. He sat on a stool in the center of the cell and stared up at the small window. The prisoner waited a few moments before acknowledging the visitor behind him. It was the first visitor he had ever had, in years, and all of his life stuck in the dungeon. He had known who he was without even taking a short glimpse at him; there was only one person it could possibly be, who would bring the bravery to sneak into the cellar without chickening out from the crime he had done.

"Hello, Vincent." The prisoner spoke. "Or... should I call you, Your Majesty?" He questioned, that amused smirk brought back to his face once again from ages of time.

"Hello, Sebastian Michaelis..." The young lord paused for a moment, before once again speaking a reply to his last statement. "Anything is fine, butler."

"What honor do I have to be in the very presence of the great lord in my humble shelter?" He joked, but with a hint of seriousness heard within his voice.

"I came to understand." He responded, replying to his own response before letting the black haired man even get the slightest chance to speak a whisper. "Rather, to ask a question. I will grant you a treat if you reply throughly. The treat is a important message that will lead you to nothing but benefit. "

"Oh? Are we playing dog and master now?" He asked, yet joking again. "Well, do go on, I wish to obtain this little message."

"...What did you do to my son...?" He asked, his face being shaded from the multi-colored bangs.

"I did nothing, he ran away, remember?" The other spoke, attempting to sound innocent, but the man called Vincent saw right through it.

"LIAR! You... you had the duty of protecting him for life. You where the head butler - the most trusted one, the one who rivaled Claude and won in every competition, you had amazing abilities; completely inhumanlike..., yet, you couldn't even protect my son? No, - more like you killed him." The king angrily spoke, bangs still covering his face.

The other's smirk grew bigger, a devilish one. "Let me repeat myself, I - Did - Nothing."

"Just.. tell me the truth already! You killed my son, didn't you? We weren't able to find him for years..." He paused continuing his speech with a louder voice. "YEARS!"

"And... what if I did?" The "red-eyed" man spoke.

"Tch... I would kill you, right here and right now."

"And, what exactly will that gain you? That isn't exactly bentificial; killing someone randomly."

"I have my purpose: revenge. Everyone would understand my train of thought. You know that."

"I suppose so..." The devilish butler replied. Tugging on the left collar of his dirt covered dress shirt. "Hmm... well then, if you want to know, you must be a little detective and find out the clues. I've done my research, and apparently, I know exactly everything about your son's little case." He smirked at that, before letting the blue haired king reply.

"I see." He calmed down a bit from his anger; he knew very well that angering the person with the answers would do him no good. "I still want to cut right to the chase, years of searching, and we found absolutely nothing."

"Alright then... I'll confess." The butler removed the smirk upon his face imminently at the last word, his face becoming serious before he spoke. "_Claude._" He represented the word as if it was a venomous liquid that would kill himself if he didn't spit it right there and now.

"Claude? Yes, he's the head butler as of now. What about him?" Vincent questioned the former butler.

"You see, the _Faustus_ is the one all behind this little run away. Lets just say... he has his priorities as one of the special butler's of England. And, obviously he wanted more power, he decided to frame me... taking on an image of utter misunderstanding. Simply put, he hired pirates when you sent your son off to the seas to study, that moment was a great advantage for him, I was the one accompanying him within the trip, so it made it seem like I was the murderer, for the fact that my knife was bloody from stabbing _Claude_, the fact that I was kneeling next to your son didn't help the sence at all. Of course, right at that moment... I had been framed." With a blank expression on his face, he spoke the whole truth out.

"...And how do I know that you're telling me the truth?" The other questioned.

"Vincent, I've loved your son since the day that I've served him as a butler. I've protected him, even thought it inflicted so much wounds on me... do you really think that I'd suddenly decide to kill him? I may be a sadist, but honestly... you're talking like you've just met me, surely you know at least this much."Sebastian replied, a hint of disappointment within his voice, but clearly showing on his face.

"...You're right... Claude is kind of the only one who would dare attempt such a thing. I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"Mistakes happen. But, in exchange of this... I wish to ask you a request," The butler suddenly pushed himself up with his two palms, standing to eye level with the king. "If you allow it."

"And, what may that be?" Vincent questioned, taking in the prideful look marked across his reddish brown eyes.

"I want to save your son." The other replied, complete seriousness in his voice.

"We all do. But, how are you exactly planning to do that? Knowing Claude, he would most likely had killed him... as disappointing that may sound." The man's eyes shifted to the cellar's ground.

Sebastian smirked. "I know for a fact, that my young master is indeed not - dead. I watched the whole scenario, remember? Now, I plan on doing this by becoming a nobleman, now... don't get me wrong, this is simply for a disguise, I'm not as selfish as to be a real noble. Being that I've been in this dungeon for quite a long time, I know that my face isn't exactly familliar to much people, and... I can simply change my identity, as a makeshift, under the king's permission of course, that's you. And, I will make sure to pinpoint the exact location of your son.. no matter how long it may take, do we have a deal?" The servant explained the whole plan to the king, the smirk still marked upon his face as if he was born with the mischievous grin.

"For a butler.. you are simply brilliant." The Heir commented.

"Of course, I'm simply one hell of a butler after all." Using his copyrighted remark, he replied.

"Indeed, likewise, I expect that you will not fail me, alright, Butler?" The king asked, rather ordered.

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

**[A/N:] HOLY FUCK.**

**It's been... way too long... I'm so sorry guys, like.. so sorry.**

**You see, I've been gathering ALOT of story ideas, I almost completely forgot all my other stories. And, along with that... School is back.**

**Back.**

**Back.**

**Back again. Gain' gain.**

**Guess what's back back back?**

**Yeah, you get the point. Well, as you seeeee... I got the courage to post this story idea that iv'e been secretly plotting all along.~ Hopefuly, you guys will like this story. And, I might not update as usual..., I'll TRY not to take so long. Sorry about that guys.. DX**

**I've been retrying the first chapter of this story.. for a hella' long time. I've got alotta' drafts for the first chapter. XD So, I just went with a prolauge thingy before I actually start the story. Whut'd you guys thinka' teh plot of this so far? XD**

**I'll improve my summary later...**

**I hear a bunch of screams... outside my house. PARENTS THESE DAYS.**

**"Andrew, GET IN THE HOUSE!"**

***Kid starts crying***

**"NOOOO! I WANT TO PLAY WITH HIM LONGER!" That sounds wrong. *Dirty mind***

**"GET IN THE HOUSE."**

**"WAHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Ehrmagerd. Well, buy cakeies~**


	2. Rotten Orpahn!

Rotten Orphan! -Chapter 0 1 [Astray heir]

* * *

**[Future Quote]** "I assume that you are kidding? How could you possibly think of turning a mere orphan into a higher class; a noble, and even a prince! Orphans do not posses 'Royal Blood' like all of _you _do." - C.P Ciel Alexander Phantomhive [Sage]

* * *

[A/N]:  Before you continue, i must warn you of alot of spelling errors and stuff.. once this message is removed, that means it will be fixed, deal with this for now.

* * *

[England London: ?]

* * *

The streets where crowded; Lower class, Middleclass, Upper class advanced at a regular and fairly slow pace by lifting and setting down each foot in turn, never having both feet off the ground at once. All sorts of drama erupted across this particular street. Of course, this was the most popular street for lower classes. Thus noble men decide to treat us 'unequals' as simple rags to abuse whenever they wish. Whom the nobles target, must follow their orders. How pathetic. Simply lowering you're level to ours? It will certainly ruin you're reputation as a noble man within the queen's sight of view. Now, being rich won't change the fact that you'll need to perish behind the filthy bars of prison. And you honestly can't blame us without proper proof. You see, the queen has decided to employ hooded soldiers to watch over the streets, everywhere within England. It's quite a shame that you cannot continue your punishment with us.

One man decided not to listen to the warning. Which, was certainly impossible to, considering it was all in my mind.

Albert Drenchikel; a noble, glared down upon the ragged woman, whom was currently cowering in fear within the protection of a simple wooden crate that she was behind. Using hand, he exerted force onwards to the crate, in order to move the light – brown object away from the frightened target. Once the target was within his point of range, he raised his left foot, propelling his foot downwards, soon forcibly striking her with the foot. She yelped in pain, clutching onto the young boy which was covered in a small scratched blanket.

"Ehh? So you're still not going to obey ar' ya'?" The noble asked in a cocky voice.

"P-please… take anything you want…! I'm begging you, just don't hurt my son!" She begged the man.

The man grunted, almost like he was pleased with the response given. He gave a wicked smile, then he dove his right hand downwards, gripping onto the some – how still durable pathetic excuse of a shirt. Lifting the woman whom looked like she was in her twentys up to his eyelevel, his dirt – brown eyes giving a evil glint.

"Be. My. Maid." He spoke, giving a dramatic affect by pausing for a few seconds of time.

"Of course…" She hesitated to respond, but she agreed for the sake of her son's well being.

But; wait a minute. Where was the rest of this little memory? Of course... he would be the only one to know. But, for some reason, it _wasn't there. _Just like his identity, he had absolutely no Idea who he was. As of now, the Dunsley Orphanage's head master had named him "Sage". Quite a dull name, but... _that's who he was._ He'll simply have to recover his past spent _13 years of life_. Yes... 13, he somehow remembered his own age, and date of birth. _December 14,_ 1875.

All of this thinking, simply got him distracted. This was no time for thinking at all.

* * *

**Sage - - - P . O . V**

[England London: Baker's Feast!]

* * *

If only... If only I had a chance to redo this senerio. I wouldn't have chosen this one at all. Not at all. Then again, I'm not sure weather I even had such a choice.

Pale, dirty, bare feet stepped one by one, the 'master' in front, as the 'soldier' attempted to catch up with the 'master'. Today was certainly a hot day, none other than the kinds which orphans had advantages of stealing items for their own benefit. No matter how much time It took the sellers to obtain such an item, the orphans surely needed them more. After all, they where simply selling them for money, the item which souly brought this world to a living hell, to have a peaceful life, money must not be involved within it. Words straight out of the bible, or… at least that's what the boy had thought. Mashed up pieces of smooth textures of rock stayed upon the surface of the ground which I was dashing upon.

Honestly, I should have had planned things out before I even bothered to do this task, I mean…, If only the head master of the orphanage hadn't suspended me from using my chess board…, then I mostly likely could've thought of a better plan than to rush straight into the front door, into the store and simply steal roast meat. I mean, who's dumb enough to do that?! Well, obviously he was, and he was certainly ashamed of it.

I never anticipated that stolen meat… could be so slippery… I should've wrapped this. Then I should've stolen it. What a great thief I am! Of course, I'm just trying to survive my life, I'm on the run after all… always have, always will be. There's simply no safe place to hide for a mere orphan. Well, maybe In that secret area I found in the woods – nah, nothing is safe in this world!

The butcher was just exiting his little shop, which had a little cute red bow tie in front of it's door labled "Baker's Shop" in heaps of moments, I had just escaped it. The butcher was simply chasing after my head, targeting it with his big ol' knife. If I wasn't 8 inches away from him, my future of being the greatest thief in the world would've been cut of right there and now. I'm certain no one would cry about it – well, there's Eric and Bard of course, but, surely men wouldn't cry, right? Well, Eric wasn't exactly a man... more like a frail little child who the orphan girls like to dress up, making him think that all men have manly arura's no matter what they wear, how gullible of you, Eric, and I call you my little brother, how shameful, I've taught you to be like this...? Unbelieveable.

Speaking of Eric, he was right in front of me, like… really, he was litteraly right up in my face. Now, you would wonder how that was even possible, as I was thinking of all these events, I ran into Eric in a hiding spot. Smart kid. He planned of hiding places before I even spotted them.

Once the butcher mistook where I actually was, running the opisite direction, I let words escape my lips, naturaly my brittish acent was shown, immidiently telling anyone where I was born.

"Eric! How'd you manage to get here? Didn't that strict old maid keep you in the room?" I asked.

"You know that there's a lot'a holes in that thing, right? I managed to crawl out!" He replyed, giving off a mischivious grin after the words left his mouth, he was a thief alright. Just like his big brother, indeed.

"That's my little brother! Following you're big brother's foot steps, I'm proud of you! Oh, by the way, look! I managed to steal the meat from that guy that was chasing me. This'll be enough to feed the whole orphanage for one night!" I cheered, fully excited and proud at the acomplishment, althought I've done this once to many times, this one was contrast to the others, this time... it was complete victory twoards a stupid butcher by stealing meat without no plan, ha! How stupid can you be?

"...Y-you stole...?" The black haired boy asked, looking like he was about to shed a ocean's worth of tears.

"Of course. Eric, what's wrong?" I kneeled down to meet his eye level in the dark ally, wondering if my little brother had some sort of fever.

"Don't do that! A-at least not alota' times! You'll get in truba' and you'll go into those big bad bar room things!" He whined. His face turning a light shade of pink, contrasting deeply from his black hair and silver - grey eyes. He cluttched his palms, burrying his fingers into the palms.

"Don't worry about that, Eric. I won't get in trouble, a theif never gets in trouble! Besides, do you really think some stupid nobles and adults are going to catch someone as smart as me? Same goes for you! And, you know it." I reasured, patting his head, making him close his eyes with a goofy grin upon his face.

"Alright, alright...! Just, try notta' get in trouble."

"You sound like bard." I joked, slightly laughing at that. Before the other could replied, a swiftly dragged his left arm, dragging him into the darkest corner of the hiding place.

"What's wr-" I cut the younger one off, with a little guesture of putting my index finger up to his pale lips. I stared at the dark figure, not really noticing who it was from the shadows, perhaps it was the butcher, maybe he was smart enough to find us? The smudged peices of coble stone cooled my feet, the rush wasn't exactly good for them, not at all. Especialy on a hot day like this.

* * *

**Sebastian - - - P . O . V**

[England London: Hiding place 01]

* * *

For a hopeful moment, I thought that I had just spotted the rare color... Yes, that rare color. The only one that my young master could've had. Obtained from his fater; Vincent, the midnight blue, mixed with a silverish blue.. and all the other blue hues and colors you could find, in each strand, it was contrasted, yet again, it looked absolutely bueatiful. The feature was only applyed to the royal ones, the Phantomhive family, yes. Of course, you could simply dye your hair... but, it would easily be found. Only a true, royal one has this hair color. Unfortunatly, it was his imagination, no one was in this paticular ally. At least, not inspected closely enough. Parting my pale lips, a shortage of air escaped, sighing. It almost seemed hopeless, just exactly was this young heir?

Expanding my foot, to where the other could shortly follow, the pitch black dress shoes tapped the mixed dirt covered coble stones below, how could I expect a heir to be in such a place anyways? Attempting to find him here would surely be a great mistake, but alas... I had some hope; that he would be here. This part of me just said so. Maybe he's not. But, I still need to find out myself. It could be possible anyways.

I can't take back my words after all. That night, in the cellar... approximately 3 years ago, yes, I had been searching for this lad for 3 years. As a faithful butler, and a loyal one, along with one of his many admirers - I must do this.

_"Yes, My lord."_

Perhaps I shouldn't of had made such a desision after all? I was willing to, like wise. I was the one who recomended the idea after all. I simply cannot give up on this, absolutely not. I will find him, after all.. I am one _hell of a butler._

* * *

[A/N]: I plan on updating this daily now... Or, at least weekly? It all depends on the reviews I get. So, Please review... Anyways, If you wanted to see the drafts that this chapter was made out of, here you go.

Astray Heir

"Honestly, who would ever believe that a rusty orphan could possibly obtain the rank of a prince, you truly are insane…" – C.P Ciel Alexander Phantomhive [Sage]

Pale, dirty, bare feet stepped one by one, the 'master' in front, as the 'soldier' attempted to catch up with the 'master'. Today was certainly a hot day, none other than the kinds which orphans had advantages of stealing items for their own benefit. No matter how much time It took the sellers to obtain such an item, the orphans surely needed them more. After all, they where simply selling them for money, the item which soley brought this world to a living hell, to have a peaceful life, money must not be involved within it. Words straight out of the bible, or… at least that's what the boy had thought. Mashed up pieces of smooth textures of rock stayed upon the surface of the ground which I was dashing upon.

Honestly, I should have had planned things out before I even bothered to do this task, I mean…, If only the head master of the orphanage hadn't suspended me from using my chess board…, then I mostly likely could've thought of a better plan than to rush straight into the front door, into the store and simply stole the items. I mean, who's dumb enough to do that?! Well, obviously he was, and he was certainly ashamed of it.

I never anticipated that stolen meat… could be so slippery… I should've wrapped this. Then I should've stolen it. What a great thief I am! Of course, I'm just trying to survive my life, I'm on the run after all… always have, always will be. There's simply no safe place to hide for a mere orphan. Well, maybe In that secret area I found in the woods – nah, nothing is safe in this world!

The butcher was just exiting his little shop, chasing after my head, targeting it with his big ol' knife. If I wasn't 8 inches away from him, my future of being the greatest thief in the world would've been cut of right there and now. I'm certain no one would cry about it – well, there's Luka and Bard of course, but, surely men wouldn't cry, right?

Speaking of Luka, he was right in front of me, like… really, he was litteraly right up in my face. Now, you would wonder how that was even possible, as I was thinking of all these events, I ran into Luka in a hiding spot. Smart kid. He planned of hiding places before I even spotted them.

Once the butcher mistook where I actualy once, running the opisite direction, I let words escape my lips, naturaly my brittish acent was shown, immidiently telling you where I was born.

" Luka! How'd you manage to get here? Didn't that strict old lady keep you in the room?" I asked.

" You know that there's a lot'a holes in that thing, right? I managed to crawl out!" He replyed, giving off a mischivious grin after the words left his mouth, he was a thief alright.

" That's my Luka! Oh, by the way, look! I managed to steal the meat from that guy that was chasing me. This'll be enough to feed the whole orphanage for one night!"

* * *

2nd Attempt [Draft]

[Future Quote] "I assume that you are kidding? How could you possibly think of turning a mere orphan into a higher class; a noble, and even a prince! Orphans do not posses 'Royal Blood' like all of you do."

[England London: Baker's feast]

The streets where crowded; Lower class, Middleclass, Upper class advanced at a regular and fairly slow pace by lifting and setting down each foot in turn, never having both feet off the ground at once. All sorts of drama erupted across this particular street. Of course, this was the most popular street for lower classes. Thus noble men decide to treat us 'unequals' as simple rags to abuse whenever they wish. Whom the nobles target, must follow their orders. How pathetic. Simply lowering you're level to ours? It will certainly ruin you're reputation as a noble man within the queen's sight of view. Now, being rich won't change the fact that you'll need to perish behind the filthy bars of prison. And you honestly can't blame us without proper proof. You see, the queen has decided to employ hooded soldiers to watch over the streets, everywhere within England. It's quite a shame that you cannot continue your punishment with us.

One man decided not to listen to the warning. Which, was certainly impossible to, considering it was all in my mind.

Albert Drenchikel; a noble, glared down upon the ragged woman, whom was currently cowering in fear within the protection of a simple wooden crate that she was behind. Using hand, he exerted force onwards to the crate, in order to move the light – brown object away from the frightened target. Once the target was within his point of range, he raised his left foot, propelling his foot downwards, soon forcibly striking her with the foot. She yelped in pain, clutching onto the young boy which was covered in a small scratched blanket.

"Ehh? So you're still not going to obey ar' ya'?" The noble asked in a cocky voice.

"P-please… take anything you want…! I'm begging you, just don't hurt my son!" She begged the man.

The man grunted, almost like he was pleased with the response given. He gave a wicked smile, then he dove his right hand downwards, gripping onto the some – how still durable pathetic excuse of a shirt. Lifting the woman whom looked like she was in her twentys up to his eyelevel, his dirt – brown eyes giving a evil glint.

"Be. My. Maid." He spoke, giving a dramatic affect by pausing for a few seconds of time.

"Of course…" She hesitated to respond, but she agreed for the sake of her son's well being.

But, that little memory was long ago. Rather, one day ago. As of now, the events where quite different. Of course, his lack of memory resulted not knowing the rest of the little events that occured yesterday, but surely... It wouldn't of had ended "well".

* * *

3rd Attempt [Draft]

"How could you possibly go as low as to consider a mere orphan as your prince? If you are a patriot, you should know by now that using this scandal isn't going to fool your country into hailing before you at all. Using an orphan as a puppet prince, really how high are you right now?" – Ciel Phantomhive

.:: Chapter One || Of nobles and Orphans

Dusnel Orphanage

Sheets where left, scattered around the small solo room, meant for one bed only. But, there had simply been 36 bed bunks surrounding eachother. No exeptions of special treatment where within this orphanage, not at all. The sheets where of course wrinkled and stained with many sauce spills and fruit marks. Simply, they where overused. Not once have they been replaced. Each section of the twin bed bunks where meant for two orphans. There had been too much of them lately.

Most of the beds had been emty, it's well known that the orphans crave for food, thus they obviously steal early in the morning for their own benefits. They wouldn't possibly leave their treasures in the orphanage. They kept them in hiding areas around town. The group of orphans where like little pirates. Being that there had been two separate leagues of orphans, there basicly was a war for treasure. The leagues worked with their members, and there was only two choices for the teams you where to side upon.

One side had been that of the ownership of the Spider league. They where typicly the non – innocent type. They had no chance of escaping once caught, unless they where to make a final sacrifice, and there certainly wasn't many of those likehoods. The spiders where the types whom had special hiding places booked. They had the smallest land in the orphanage, that also meant around town. So they simply invade the other league's lands, only to hide within their hiding places. Spiders where simply the untrustworthy type.

On the other hand; there had been the Wolfs. The wolves where the strong ones, they had been taught how to properly equip weapons to use them in "battles". There had been perverted nobles around town lately, thus they use their weapons to guard the innocent ones from their clutches. The wolves had their pups, typicaly the innocent side of the wolves. The wolves had been known for their cleverness and streanght, thought they had not been such good hide and seek players.. The requirements for being a wolf league member is simple, you must be trustworthy innocent, strong and clever, and you must be taught of a weapon. The wolves where like guardians of London. An orphan version that is.

Dust covered ruffled blond hair shifted towards the right side, the bangs shading over poison –purple orbs. His pale dirt covered feet, being very dirty from running out of stores in place of a theif in order to survive, walked upon the crickety broken and chipped floor boards, the surface wasn't smooth at all. The orphanage was indeed filthy, quite unsuitable for a prince that it was laughable. Adults where supposed to keep everything neat and tidy, yet in this small building, they did not, they merely layed around as the abandoned kids acted in place as slaves, fulfilling their tasks. Of course, he was one of those slaves, they all had equal shifts in here, no one was all mighty before the others, even age didn't matter at all, it was skill.

Curious purple orbs traveled around the halls, looking for something – or someone in this case. He wondered, where had his 'big brother' been? Obviously he wasn't anywhere within the orphanage, considering he searched everywhere in the building, his brother was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had gone out to slay those evil noble men again? Truly perverted noble men, they even tried to get innocent young children onto their beds to do ruthless things! His brother was a true savior, despite his appearance and age, he was a hero to the lower class. That's it! He must've been roaming around town by now! Perhaps if I where to travel around asking anyone if they had seen him, then I could spot him. Surely there would be kind willing people around here who would wish to tell me such information. I mean, not all nobles are evil, right?

* * *

**[A/N:]** If you've noticed, Ciel's apperance is different in each chapter... I'm deciding his disguise... DEAL WITH IT. Those are just the drafts... up there. And, Above the draft, is the final copy. YAY.

Hmm... Now, will you guys like, give me some ideas for arcs?

I need some ideas... I have a few, and I have some text support stuff... but, I still wanna' see what you guys can come up with for this... come on, you can do it, just some ideas mahn, just some.

Also, I have the previews for some of my other story's newest chapter, of course... it can be changed, but this is it so far. XD

This one is for "Deal With A Demon" I'll finish it... no promises thought.

* * *

Chapter 02 .:: Deal With A Demon  
A/N 01: Hey guys! I'm kind of having… lets say 'a lot' of ideas for this story. So…, I'm kind of putting 'Butler's Watch' on break for now. So… to all you fans of that Fanfiction, please just read this one for now, until then, just wait for an update for both of these storys!  
Well, back to the chapter.  
P.S: Ehm…. I had a WHOLE list of quotes to place for newer chapters… but, apparently they all got deleted… so, I'm just going to come up with some straight outta' my mind. It's boring to re-type anyways.  
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, having a mask worn protectively upon his face in order to protect his identity from the modern times along with his emotions, ventures out of the comforting home of demons known as 'hell' to gather souls in exchange to simply execute his hunger. He decides that hunger cannot remove his boredom, so... he applies for a nearby school. But, it occurs that a familure 'Alois Trancy' is within that school. What will happen when rivals clash again? Name changes (For the sake of the timeline, along with the fact that demons cannot be known to be 'earl Phantomhive' from centuries ago, exposing his true identity.)/ Modern AU / YAOI / Demon!Ciel /Oc's and Occness possibly. /  
[[ Previously: Having hunger 'issues' a certain Phantomhive demon ventures out of his home world, known as 'hell' as other demons would stay in. Of course, a demon should have nothing to worry about concerning that of his health and such…, but…. That doesn't apply to Acquaintances of the past time. Perhaps he meets a certain blond that was dead centurys ago? Indeed, he did. The question would be 'how so?' events like this had not occurred in the young Demon's life for…. Well, ever. Now, being a detective demon that he is… he will certainly put a stop to such the case that has dared to happen. On the other hand, a certain Trancy… er…. Mcain boy had questions to solve himself. Apperently, the Demonic Phantomhive had well known of his identity, well… atleast the part of his name, considering that he had no proof of such the thing what so ever. Now, it was time for the both to find… their awnsers.

"If you can't even move a pawn upon the chess board, you're simply idiotic. That's all it is. You should just go back to the ruins you came from…" -Ciel Phantomhive  
Deal With A Demon - - - A Dark Acquaintance  
James Mcain ( Alois Trancy ) - - - P.O.V  
Icy blue eyes stared downwards twards a pair of pale hands, being used as if the two where 'rivers', as transparent liquid streamed down, going into a 'silver tunnel' as it's leaving que. The liquid had an illusion upon the young blond's hands, seeming as if his hands where some how blurred, slithering around and around, well… at least certain parts.  
James watched the activity carefuly before soon retreating his right hand in order to reach the right hand side of the fauset, similar color to the drain bellow, which had absorbed all the remaining water, along with the 'water fall' falling to a sudden stop of prouducing more of the liquid the young lad had been staring at.  
Seemingly, he was in quite… a deep train of thought, most likely rethinking yesterday's events. Being that it was certainly confusing.  
A 'old time' film had flashed into his mind, revealing yesterday's events.  
Flash Back - - - Yesterday  
"Oh.. Uhm, nice to meet you too, Seal. But, how do you know my name..?"  
"I suppose it was a lucky guess. After all, you looked like a 'James' from my point of view." The Demonic Phantomhive had lied, thought.. the 'Trancy' – McCain boy had known of this, well.. he thought that the other was lieing at least.  
"I see..! I do that sometimes too. Oh, By the way, since you're new and all, are you going to any schools around here?" The Blond boy questioned, curiosity obviously coming from his voice.  
"No, I'm not quite familure with this place, as I said before; I'm looking around the place on this clif. Hopefuly I can attend some sort of school around here.. but I'm not sure of any of them."  
"That's not a problem! Luke and I go to Mid-fer Highschool. You seem like you're around the age of fourteen, so I think you could apply for the school!"  
"Certainly, I'll check it out." In a emotionless voice he had replyed.  
"..Brother..! It's getting late. We should continue our walk!" A cheerful voice, now covered in concern had spoken up, being a bit too quiet for his own good the last few moments that the two had ingaged into a conversation. Luke ( Luka ) had seemed to be a bit… jelous possibly, of the fact that he had not been given enough attention from his 'older brother', or at least the fact that he was giving more attention to this 'stranger' he had just randomly meet upon a road. But, that was obviously his own fault, considering that he had been the one to point it out in the first place.  
Flash Back - - - End  
His jawline shifting upwards along with the rest of his head, he looked straight into the silver mirror, which reflected his 'twin' right at himself. An almost emotionless expression marked upon his face at the sight, the 'other' doing the same back at himself, copying his exact movements similar to the way his own shadow would. Thought, shadows only reflected shapes…, this was far from mere shapes, more like a really – detailed – drawing animation of himself presented right twords his own eye lids.  
I wonder what he's thinking… or, doing… I really don't know what everyone thinks of thought. He seems.. interesting.  
Seal Fanomuhaivu (Ciel Phantomhive) - - - P.O.V  
With his left gloved hand, he swiftly poured

* * *

**[A/N]:**Yeah, You see that little "he swiftly poured" part? With no continuation?

Yeah.

Tourture.

I know.

It was tourture for me too.

My computer went nuts and turned off while I was typing... 3,000 WORDS WASTED MAN.

AND THAT WAS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER, BUT NOOOOOOOO. THE COMPUTER DECIDED TO TURN OFF. UGHHH

Well, bye for now cakies.


	3. A Orphan's Goal

Don't feel like bowing -Chapter 0 2 [Astray Heir]

* * *

**[Future Quote]** "It's shameful how your supposed plan could lead to the death of England - well, Elrois. Have you even had the chance to think this through? Idiot." - C.P Ciel Alexander Phantomhive

* * *

**[Quick Note]:** As of now, you are the few cats stalking the characters around the street, yes, that is your role, you are not cakies anymore because Ciel would be eating you in this chapter.

**[Note:]** OH GOD. I FEEL LIKE I'M MIXING ELSWORD INTO THIS. I BLAME ALL THOSE CHUNG X ELSWORD FANFICTIONS I'VE BEEN READING. UGHHH. OH WELL, IT IMPROVES THE PLOT.. SLIGHTLY. XD Also, a bunch of spelling errors in this. Too lazy to actually use spelling check right now. Yeah.

* * *

[England London:Dunsnel Orphanage]

* * *

England London, a place where nobles; the higher class, middle class, and of course lower class would shop; and sometimes steal in certain conditions. Of course, stealing and getting away with it always happened; with mere luck that is. Many would escape the angry noble's clutches, from having the so called "money" in their hands, they where free to "boss" around the classes whom where lower before them, even killing them would be a choice and they could've gotten away with it with these little tickets. Now, you may think that these peices of paper are so great. But, that's simply what caused this whole chaos.

Eventualy, the unknown dark figure had simply walked out, the electric blue eyes of the young orphaned boy could be seen. He released his grip from the younger boy, whom was curled into a ball near his supposed _"Bigger Brother"_ of course, they always _thought_ that they where somehow connected with eachother, a simple best friend methood to make you seem as if you where closer, the two shared the same features, so they could simply be mistakened as brothers, leading their _belief_ to live, marked into their minds for the time being, of course, they both knew the truth, but it was nice to play "pretend" once in a while.

Sheets where left, scattered around the small solo room, meant for one bed only. But, there had simply been 36 bed bunks surrounding eachother. No exeptions of special treatment where within this orphanage, not at all. The sheets where of course wrinkled and stained with many sauce spills and fruit marks. Simply, they where overused. Not once have they been replaced. Each section of the twin bed bunks where meant for two orphans. There had been too much of them lately.

Most of the beds had been emty, it's well known that the orphans crave for food, thus they obviously steal early in the morning for their own benefits. They wouldn't possibly leave their treasures in the orphanage. They kept them in hiding areas around town. The group of orphans where like little pirates. Being that there had been two separate leagues of orphans, there basicly was a war for treasure. The leagues worked with their members, and there was only two choices for the teams you where to side upon.

One side had been that of the ownership of the Spider league. They where typicly the non – innocent type. They had no chance of escaping once caught, unless they where to make a final sacrifice, and there certainly wasn't many of those likehoods. The spiders where the types whom had special hiding places booked. They had the smallest land in the orphanage, that also meant around town. So they simply invade the other league's lands, only to hide within their hiding places. Spiders where simply the untrustworthy type.

On the other hand; there had been the Wolfs. The wolves where the strong ones, they had been taught how to properly equip weapons to use them in "battles". They would usualy travel around the many lands of England, with quests to travel to certain areas. Quests would be given to them by the "higher ups" the guards of other lands, for example; Hamel. Hamel was strictly the best land there was to find in England, the best kingdom you could possibly find. The wolves had their pups, typicaly the innocent side of the wolves. The wolves had been known for their cleverness and streanght, thought they had not been such good hide and seek players.. The requirements for being a wolf league member is simple, you must be trustworthy innocent, strong and clever, and you must be taught of a wolves where like guardians of London. An orphan version that is.

Now, back to the topic of Elrois's lands. It's believed that Hamel is the best out of the best kingdoms along with that fact. Of course, no orphan of Ruben had ever traveled to Hamel. There where seven found lands discovered in the world of Elrois. Of course, England was the capital of Elrois, filled with many of the rich people, also where Hamel had been located. Ordered by population and rank: Ruben, Elder, Bethma, Altera, Feita, Velder, Hamel. Ruben was typicaly known as a "storage" for orphans, and the lower class. Elder was slightly higher in rank, still filled with the lower class that is. Elder had advanced material, their population was about 2,500 more than Ruben's and of course, they had much more bandits and strange monsters that you would only spot in fantasys, but of course, Elrois was completed with fantasy, with all the warriors and mages, this is what made it special of course. [A/N: HOLY FUCK, I'M DRIVING AWAY FROM THE ACTUAL PLOT SOOO MUCH. BUT I DON'T CARE. THIS IS MY TWISTED STORY.] Mages wern't your typical sight around the lower villages, they would mostly be spotted somewhere around altera and higher. Altera was, well the most advanced place there was. Of course, hamel is CLAIMED to be more advanced, but that's just because Altera provides them with equipment and their upgrades. Bethma and Elder where ussualy the spots to find medical orbs and crafting material. And of course; Ruben was simply the starting land, for those adventurers who wish to upgrade, but mostly the population was forced to be there; or either stuck from the lack of money. Ruben is like... your green land, filled with forests and grass, the wooden or (if your lucky enough) cement excuses of buildings. The suplyment wasn't sufficient to aid all of it's population, thus many suffer in this certain land. Elder on the other hand had more supliment than needed for it's population, yet the heir of elder refuses to give it away to _just_ anyone for the sake of their rank in lands this land was mostly colored in white and yellow buildings, keeping that supposed "royal" look, with decorations of weapons everywhere, each building it's self looked like some sort of castle. Bethma had about the same issue as Ruben, of course this land was for the higher class, it was a complete desert. Like really, litteraly a desert. Most of it's buildings where build with wood, most cowboys would hang around there often, again all these lands had some sort of monsters. Bethma is technically in a war with Altera, the fact that their little last areas of lad had been stolen by Altera, to install their entrance bridge to Altera, which had been completely built of metal. Altera was more of a practicing area for those mages whom wish to train without damaging that much contents. Apparently, Altera had been build full of metal, even the buildings! Feita was a shortaged land. It was mostly a land where you obtain your armor, a knight's kind of area, a bunch of open feild areas to train weilding your swords, also filled with quite the strange monsters. This area was a challange to knights thought. Most of their monsters where mages and archers, but that just improved their fighting ability, mostly all the knight population lives in this paticular land. Velder was simply a continuance of Feita, but of course, filled with castles simmilar to Elder with the name and apperance, thus Elder and Velder where brother lands. Velder again had been a Knight's training area, but more advanced, WAY more. With the completion of it's hardcore monsters. Velder had a _dark_ side of the land, to where it had been completely taken by the monsters of Velder, but that's what made this land special, the whole challanging concept of the battle grounds. This area is mostly used as a test to enter Hamel, if you where worth it. Most of those who wish to be guards of the noble family's in Hamel had fought these areas, most of them died however. If you where able to complete all of the dungeons of Velder within short time limits and managed to survive on solo, you would either be highly recomended (forced in this case) to join the Red Knights (Royal Guards serving under the Royal family of Hamel) or either become a noble knight, whom completes tasks on their own option. Hamel was truly a land you would wish to be in.

Dust covered ruffled silver-blue hair shifted towards the right side, the bangs shading over contrasted orbs, one navy blue and the other being hot pinkish purple, completed with a illusion of a star being marked on it. His pale dirt covered feet, being very dirty from running out of stores in place of a theif in order to survive, walked upon the crickety broken and chipped floor boards, the surface wasn't smooth at all. The orphanage was indeed filthy, quite unsuitable for a prince that it was laughable. Adults where supposed to keep everything neat and tidy, yet in this small building, they did not, they merely layed around as the abandoned kids acted in place as slaves, fulfilling their tasks. Of course, he was one of those slaves, they all had equal shifts in here, no one was all mighty before the others, even age didn't matter at all, it was skill.

Curious contrasted orbs traveled around the halls, looking for something – or someone in this case. He wondered, where had his 'younger brother' been? The duo had just left the hiding spot right after the dark unknown shadow had decided to leave. Obviously he wasn't anywhere within the orphanage, or at least he thought so. He had searched everywhere in the building, his supposed brother was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had gone out to complete some quests on his own? Well, to be honest he was quite too "chicken" to do so. Maybe he wanted to do a nice deed and bring his "bigger brother" some scrolled requests from around the village in order to gain some coins to survive? Or, had he been caught by those evil noble men? That thought worried him to death. Truly perverted noble men, they would attempt to get innocent young children onto their beds to do ruthless things. It was absolutely disgusting.

Deciding not to worry on the subject too much, he grabbed his wooden sword, which had been broken and bandaged quite alot that the whole wooden blade was covered in white tape it's self! It seemed like a mummy blade honestly, but it surely lasted him the years of practicing to become an actual knight. He would say himself that he was a highclass knight. It was of course, true. No one around had ever faced to be a match for the young orphan, he was like the king of knights! But, it was too early to say that, after all he hadn't faced exactly everyone in Ruben, so to say for the other six lands, one of them being unknown to him. [Note: This land has not been mentioned in the information paragraph above. Deal with it.]

Gripping onto his "mummy blade" which he had named "Conwell", he dashed right out of the orpphanage, blocking out the sounds of the angry orphanage lady who attempted to wack him with her rusty metal broom. Loud dashing footstepts echoed through the paticular area he had been in. Making his feet slightly _more_ dirty-er (if that was possible) with each tap of a footstep made twoards his destination, which was far from near.

"Look! It's Blade Master again with Conwell, I think he's going to train now! Lets watch him!" One of the many kids huddled in a crowd yelled, followed by that a bunch of other young voices could be heard. Of course, they where muffled by the distance being made by the orphan and the children whom where speaking directly behind him. Yes, he was known as "Blade Master" his ability to elegantly and swiftly use and sort of sword given to him was a gift by heaven, and everyone believed so. He was truly skilled, more than enough to be a Bethma Knight, people would say. But, he knew that he needed to train more, the fact that he was only being complimented to be a "Bethma" Knight incouraged him to aim higher. Of course, doing so was easier than said. He would always train in the morning at the start of every day, and if not; later somewhere in the day with more time spent. Today, he didn't get the chance to participate in practicing early in the day, due to the fact that he needed to obtain some meat for him and his "little brother" but a lack of scheduled training time wasn't going to stop him from reaching the goal of becoming the world's greatest knight. But, surely... the dark figure he had seen in a certain ally which was lurking in a corner would.

* * *

**[A/N]: DON'T HATE ME.**

**TODAY'S CHAPTER WAS A COMPLETE FILLER. A INFORMATIONAL FILLER ABOUT UPCOMMING CHAPTERS. YEAH. SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING DAILY GUYS! I'VE BEEN STUCK READING ELSWORD X CHUNG FANFICTIONS AND WATCHING SOME ECCHI ANIME.  
**

**Yeah, I said it. Ecchi.**

**I'm not a ALL yaoi fan you know... Plus, Yaoi animes arn't that entertaining honestly. They're mostly "sex on the first episode cause' it's all horny time". Like, at the very first minute. I kinda' prefer things with plots than just all sex... just sayin'. I only like that stuff at... certain times. XD**

**This chapter was just to show you that I'm not dead. Kind of short, but oh well. This is what you cats get. Enjoy it. **

**With this chapter, I think I just fucked up the whole plot. But, this is due to the fact that there's GOING TO BE A SEQUEL FOR THIS. I know, I know, too early to announce it.. But, I just had an Idea... from reading some Elsword X Chung fanfictions. OH MY GOD. THAT COUPLE IS ALMOST. ALMOOOOSTTT. AS PERFECT AS ALOIS X CIEL. XD  
**

**I had to read those... there arn't much Alois x Ciel fanfictions being updated, ya' know?**

**Well, bye little cats!**


End file.
